


fuel my fire

by thecoolbrook



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, F/M, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoolbrook/pseuds/thecoolbrook
Summary: A series of out-of-order drabbles focusing on the relationship between Ryuko and Bakugo.
Relationships: Matoi Ryuko/Bakugo Katsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	fuel my fire

It's the first time they've seen each other since the Sports Festival. She must've woken up late, 'cause he never sees her on this train. Her frown deepens and he sneers at her in response. Matoi looks ready to fight him, but the train is packed so she settles for a glare.

He ends up pressed against her at some point. They avoid eye contact. Intellectually, Bakugo knows she's a girl, but being in close proximity to her finally turns a switch on in his brain.

It's when he can't stop ogling her costume that he wishes it fucking hadn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a bigger project at the moment, but I figured I'd start doing some drabbles just to practice a bit. Here are the fruits of my labor!
> 
> If you enjoyed, be sure to leave kudos and a comment. I'm on tumblr, too! My main blog is [here](thecoolbrook.tumblr.com) and my RyuBaku sideblog is [here](ryubaku.tumblr.com).
> 
> See ya!


End file.
